Un nuevo comienzo
by moon15111994
Summary: Esta historia se basa en Isabella, una joven a la cual ya no sabe el significado del amor. Ella no cree tener ningun principe porque asi la vida real se lo hizo ver. Edward Cullen, su nuevo jefe, una persona fria, calculadora y con sus objetivos claro no desea tener ninguna relacion amorosa. Ninguno de los dos recuerda el significado del amor, hasta que se conocen.


_**Quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Como bien es sabido, está adaptado a los Personajes de S**_ _ **tephenie Meyer**_ _ **en los cuales utilizo para escribir la siguiente historia que declaro mia. Muchas gracias por aquellas que leer.**_

 _Un nuevo comienzo._

 **Prólogo.**

 _"It doesn't matter if I'm not enough_

 _For the future or the things to come"_

Quisiera tener esta frase continuamente sobre mi cabeza para saberme y creerme suficiente para cada oportunidad de la vida.

En ningun momento de la vida tuve algun momento donde me haya sentido suficiente. Mi madre, una persona fria que solo la llamaba de ese modo por ser la persona que me habia dado luz, constantemente me demostraba que me tuvo por el mero hecho de que mi padre se lo habia pedido. Y vaya que lo debaja en claro.

Mike, mi primer novio a los 17, era un niño. Ibamos juntos a la misma escuela. Ni siquiera nos saludabamos estando ambos en el mismo curso. Quizas porque ambos eramos jovenes y no teniamos claro realmente como comportanos en una relacion. Si es que se lo podia llamar asi.

Él era demasiado callado. Solo hablábamos en nuestras casas y frente a un ordenar. Esto quizas se deba a que nunca terminó por olvidar a su ex novia Jessica Stanley. No compartiamos ningun gusto, eramos unos desconocidos.

Al cabo de unos pocos meses termine por alejarme de Mike quien pronto volvio a mantener un noviazgo con Jessica, siendo ambos, la pareja mas linda del institudo. Esa separacion, afortunadamente, no habia provocado ningun corazon roto. Yo sabia que ahi estaba sobrando y jamas podria tener realmente el amor de una persona que aun recordaba a su ex.

A partir de ese momento, teniendo 19 años, ya habia terminado el instituto y habia conseguido un trabajo en una empresa de telecomunicaciones como asistente. Me sentia agusto con mis compañeras de trabajo quienes se habian convertido en mis mejores amigas hasta la actualidad. Alice y Rosalie. Comence a encaminar mi vida valiendome de mi misma, dejando aquella casa con mis padres y por fin teniendo un propio lugar para mi misma en Boston.

En ese momento si me sentia suficiente. En ese momento lo tenia todo.

Ángela, una compañera de la oficina, me presentó a Jacob Black. Un chico animado, de tez morena, alto, dientes perfectos. Venia a la empresa cada tres dias a visitar a su socio Carlisle Cullen. Comenzó a traerme chocolates y golosinas de sus viajes a Europa. Me invitaba a cenar y charlabamos en mi horario de Break donde se tomaba la molestia de estar hasta que tuviera mi descanso.

Asi que de un dia para otro, no pude evitar ver a ese chico que compartia muchisimas cosas conmigo. En ese momento era encantador, unico, alegre y no parecia en nada que iba a terminar realmente asqueada de las relaciones.

Habia sido el primer hombre de mi vida y por supuesto nos contabamos absolutamente todo.

No sabria indica en que momento la relacion se volvio enfermisa pero empece a alejarme de mis amistades, comence a olvidar quien era yo realmente solo por complacerlo y ni siquiera valio la pena. Estuve con Jacob durante casi 4 años en los cuales no tenia un pensamiento propio. Creia y decia todo lo que él me ordenaba. Todo por supuesto termino un dia que iba camino al trabajo y tuve un mensaje en mi telefono celular de la pareja de la amante de Jacob dónde a traves de fotos y conversaciones, me terminó monstrando con que clase de persona estaba manteniendo una relacion.

Volví a creer en mi misma, por supuestro, pero mi corazon ya no estaba en aquellas condiciones y el miedo mas profundo que tengo en no saber volver a amar.

Actualmente cuento con 25 años. Retomé mis estudios, volvi a reintregarme con mis dos mejores amigas, ya no me quedo en casa temiendo que Jacob se enoje porque estoy fuera de casa mas de dos horas. Sentia realmente que volvia a la vida, que era yo misma. Comence a conocer a otros chicos pero nunguno llenaba mis espectativas. Como romantica hasta la punta de mis cabellos, continuamente leia novelas romanticas, peliculas tal como Amores, enredos y una boda. Amaba esa trama de una mujer encuentra a la persona mas fantastica e increible como pareja en el momento menos pensado y sin queriendo que sucediera. Siendo todo espontaneo. Siendo tan romantica, nunca pude gosar el ser sorprendida por algo tan simple como una caminata. A ninguna de mis dos parejas les gustaba la naturaleza. Obviamente solo eran chicos que queria mantener una relacion sexual. Pero yo queria amar, con todo el poder de mi alma, cantar, que bailaramos, que nos tomemos simplemente de la mano siendo maripozas y alegria. Con jacob lamentablemente jamas pude hacer nada, nada que implique alguna muestra de ternura. Sentia que me robaba la vida y la alegria de vivir.

Enamorada de Mr Darcy, con el resto de los hombres que hable posteriormente a mi ruptura con Jacob, no sentia absolutamente nada. Soñaba encontra alguna persona digna de amar, de viajar, de volverme loca con sus besos, sus cariños y unos brazos que me cuidaran como una niña. Despertar y saberme la mujer mas feliz y hermosamente enamorada sin ningun tipo de coaccion o control. Tener la liberdad de salir y llegar a casa a esperar a ese hombre con mi cancion favorita, cantando, sintiendome preciosa y saber que sus pensamiento tambien asi me creian.

Ansio demasido, demasiado un Darcy en mi corazon. Un darcy de la vida real. Un Darcy que me complementara.

Con mis actuales 25 años, tengo miedo de conocer a alguien y que no se suficiente. De no poder dar nuevamente mi corazon porque esto era lo que hacia. Daba absolutamente todo mi de mi. Soy una persona que daria mi propio cielo y no solo a mi pareja, sino a mis amigas o familiares. Di todo de mi y ya no quiero perder quién soy y lo que esta en mi corazon.

Me resultaba sumamente triste mis escasa vida amorasa, tener solo sueños. Sueños e imaginaciones de un hombre no perfecto, sino un hombre que encaje conmigo.

Refiriendome a la cantidad de pareja ya habia conocido todas las facetas de una relacion con Jacob y mi mente se negaba a cooperar solo en entablar una simple conversacion con el sexo opuesto.

Hasta que apareció el nuevo jefe...

Edward Cullen.


End file.
